Amigo sacanagen versão Saint Seiya
by Thakyra angel
Summary: O que você faria se estivesse morrendo de tédio? bem, os cavaleiros estão tendo a mesma ideia...
1. Chapter 1

**_Cap. 1: Até onde vai o tédio?_**

Após a batalha contra Hades, reinava a paz e o tédio em todo o santuário... (Para terem a certeza espiem os nossos queridos cavaleiros...)

**_Segunda-feira 05 de março:_**

**_Templo de Áries:_**

Mu estava deitado em uma poltrona, de cabeça para baixo.

Mu: Que tédio, não tem nada para se fazer aqui, já li todos os livros da minha biblioteca...

**_Templo de Touro:_**

Aldebaran vendo fotos de seu país natal e...

Aldebaran: Hahahaha... Essa foto, que maldade hahahaha.

**_Templo de Gêmeos:_**

Kanon estava deitado em sua cama olhando para o teto.

Kanon: Não tem nada que preste neste santuário, (um sorriso maquiavélico se forma no rosto dele) Já que não me deixam opção, (se abre um sorriso maior ainda) vou enjoar o Saga.

Saga estava deitado no sofá da sala... Dormindo, e Kanon liga o som na maior altura.

Saga: Aaaaaahhhhh... Kanon seu filho de uma p***

**_Templo de Câncer:_**

MDM estava segurando um bonequinho de vodu e... Um buraco se abre e o bonequinho some num piscar de olhos.

MDM: Porcaria de boneco vodu, não serve para nada.

**_Templo de Leão:_**

Aioria estava deitado no tapete da sala, dormindo enrolado em um novelo de lã

Aioria: Miaaauuuu...

Sem comentários...

**_Templo de Virgem:_**

Um silencio enorme estava por lá...

Mas o Shaka não estava meditando, ele estava... Err deixa para lá...

**_Templo de Libra:_**

Dohko estava na forma jovem, tomando chá, com Shion

Dohko: Este santuário um dia foi animado.

Shion: Concordo velho amigo. (e põem velho nisso)

**_Templo de Escorpião:_**

Milo estava pensando no que faria com o calor que tava.

Milo: Bem, se eu ficar enjoando o Kamus, ele vai me mandar um pó de diamante e ai eu me refresco, mas se ele me colocar e um esquife de gelo... É melhor não arriscar.

**_Templo de Sagitário:_**

Aioros estava afiando as flechas da sua armadura.

Aioros: Como aquela anta arruinou minhas flechas, tão rápido?

(Para não terem duvidas é o Seiya)

**_Templo de Capricórnio:_**

Shura estava na cozinha, cortando carne com a escalibur.

Shura: Cadê a salsinha?

**_Templo de Aquário:_**

Kamus estava tentando fazendo picolé de Vinho, mas como o vinho é preciso de muito (mas muito, muito mesmo de...) frio bem abaixo de 00 para congelar...

Kamus: Fuuuunciiiioooonaaaaa... – ele colocou leite condensado e bateu (o pau na cocha, hahaha...) em uma tigela – Póoooooooooooo de diamanteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee – congelou o templo inteiro e um pouco dos degraus da escada, mas conseguiu – Eu sou Foda.

**_Templo de Peixes:_**

Afrodite se admirando no espelho... (Que novidade)

Afrodite: estou lindo, o que é isso, uma ruga... ...

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2: Boas Ideais Surgem e outras nem tanto... ******

**_Terça-feira 06:_**

Shion havia convocado uma reunião com todos os dourados.

Shion: Bem, convoquei todos para... Er para...

Milo: Desembucha logo.

Kamus: Olha o respeito, Milo.

Shion: Estive conversando com o Dohko, e ultimamente está muito calmo por aqui, e estávamos querendo sugestões para animar um pouco este santuário.

Dohko: Mas nada de "festas de arromba"... – disse olhando para alguns cavaleiros (lê-se Milo, Aioria, Shura, MDM, entre outros).

Shion: Alguma idéia?

Saga e Kanon: Stripocker!

Shion: Não

MDM: Uma seita!

Dohko: Mas nem em sonhos, muito menos em pesadelos...

Aioria: Jogar guitarhero!

Aioros: Irmãozinho deixa de ser criança...

Shaka: Meditação!

Todos: Nããããoooo...

Milo: Vira metaleiros!

Dohko e Shion: Não

Aioros: Karaokê!

Shion: Pode ser não é Dohko?

Dohko: Mas é claro, porém fazer todo o dia não dá, porque fica muito enjoativo.

Shion: Bem, mas algumas idéias?

Shura: Esgrima!

Todos: Não

Kamus: Patinar no gelo!

Todos com uma gota na cabeça: Er... Não

Afrodite: Uma parada gay?

Todos os machos do santuário: Nããããããããããooooooooooo... (O Hades ficou se perguntando que gritos eram aqueles)

Shion: Er... Afrodite eu acho que não.

Mu: Ver filmes!

Dohko: Boa idéia

Aldebaran: Já sei...

Shion: O que você sabe?

Aldebaran: O que acham de fazer um amigo sacanagen?

Aioria: O que é isso é de comer?

Aldebaran: Não...

Milo: Então o que é?

Aldebaran: É uma versão diferente do amigo secreto.

Mu: Já entendi, quer dizer que tem muita zuação, parece mais com presente de grego só que na versão brasileira, mas não vai ser totalmente para o mal.

Aldebaran: Bem, é isso mesmo.

Todos: Gostamos.

Shion: Explique como funciona?

Aldebaran: Por exemplo, se o Afrodite desse um batom para o mascara da morte, riríamos muito dele, esse é um dos objetivos da brincadeira, mas teriam que usar o presente por uma semana, para dar mais graça.

Shura: Além de zoar muito.

Aldebaran: Escrevam os seus nomes e coloque aqui no meu elmo.

Depois de alguns minutos todos os papeizinhos estavam drobados e no elmo do Aldebaran.

Esses são os nomes de quem está participando da brincadeira:

Afrodite, Shion, Dohko, Shura, Kamus, Mu, Milo, Shaka, Aioros, Aioria, MDM, Saga, Kanon e eu.

Continua...

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**_Cap.3: Um insano pode causar muita confusão..._**

**_ Quarta-feira07:_**

Bem cedo (na verdade era de madrugada) naquele dia todos estavam na sala do grande mestre, decidindo o que fariam.

Shion: Estava pensando em fazer a brincadeira daqui duas semanas, o que acham?

Saga: Concordo, assim da mais tempo de se pensar no que dar de presente.

Shura: É mesmo... (ele estava olhando para Shion com um sorriso indecifrável)

Dohko: Bem, hoje podemos ver filmes.

Kanon: Mas que filmes?

Dohko: Não sei, alguém tem algum filme em mente?

Saga: Sessão jogos mortais

Kamus: Código da Vinci e anjo e demônios

Milo: Sobrenatural

Afrodite: Xuxa

MDM: Além de bicha fresa essa coisa virou criança?

Shura: Ele é um caso perdido...

Kanon: Invocando espíritos

Aldebaran: Tropa de elite

Shaka: O guru do sexo

Todos ficaram de boca aberta depois que Shaka disse.

Shaka: O que foi gente?

Shura: Qual filme que você disse?

Shaka: O guru do sexo, por quê?

MDM: Olhem o santinho tá se revelando.

Kanon: Você em Shaka, eu nunca imaginaria.

Mu: Voltando ao caso, o filme cavaleiro sem cabeça, Secrete Windows, e a trilogia a múmia são legais.

Shura: Sessão Zorro

MDM: Predador 1, 2 e 3, Alien VS Predador 1 e 2, Alien e Caçada ao predador.

Aioria: Taxi 1, 2, 3 e 4.

Aioros: Heros.

Shion: Parece que temos filmes para essa semana e semana que vem toda.

Dohko: Hoje veremos os filmes Código da Vinci, anjos e demônios e sobrenatural.

Kamus: Mas aonde veremos os filmes?

Dohko: Aqui no templo de Atena tem uma sala vazia, que a gente pode usar para ver filmes.

Shion: Nos já conseguimos os aparelhos para passar os filmes, mas os filmes são por conta de vocês.

Dohko: Kamus, você e o Milo locam os filmes hoje e o restante deixa reservado.

**_Na locadora:_**

Quando os cavaleiros chegaram lá, por incrível que pareça estava passando o clipe de uma musica estranha que é bem assim:

_' Dança Kudurooooooooooooo_

_A mão para cima, cintura solta _

_Da meia volta _

_Dança kuduro._

_Não se cança agora _

_Começou a festa_

_Mexe a cabeça e_

_Dança kuduro. '_

O Afrodite começou a dançar e cantar no meio da locadora

_ Afrodite: 'A mão para cima, cintura solta _

_Da meia volta _

_Dança kuduro._

_Não se canssa agora _

_Começou a festa_

_Mexe a cabeça e_

_Dança kuduro. '_

MDM: PQP Afrodite.

Shura: Mascara, é melhor fingir que não conhecemos.

_Afrodite: 'Quem pode tomar a força_

_Que entra nas suas veias_

_Que fica quente e gruda na gente_

_Ferve, esquenta e incendeia _

_Ninguém pode parar isso que_

_Descontrola sua cadeira'_

Shura: Kanon, eu aposto que o Milo consegue chamar ela para sair.

Kanon: Eu aposto no Kamus.

Shura: Não adianta voltar atrás na aposta.

Kanon: Feito.

_Afrodite: 'Esse povo que queima por dentro e lento_

_Não me tempera_

_A mão para cima, cintura solta _

_Da meia volta _

_E sacode duro'_

Kamus: Com licença, você poderia me informar se aqui têm esses filmes.

Atendente: Claro.

Afrodite: Vem Kamus, vamos dançar.

Kamus: Não Afrodite, eu não estou para brincadeira.

Atendente: Hihihihi... Com licença senhor aqui estão os filmes.

Kamus: Obrigado, eu acho que ele bebeu a madrugada toda e ainda não passou o efeito.

Atendente: Compreendo.

Milo: Com licença senhorita, eu gostaria de locar este filme.

Atendente: Claro.

_Afrodite: 'Não se canssa agora _

_Começou a festa_

_Mexe a cabeça_

_E sacode duro_

_Balança que é uma loucura_

_Moreno vem do meu lado _

_Ninguém vai ficar parado _

_Quero ver mexer kuduro_

_Balança que é uma loucura'_

Mu: Shaka, você me ajuda a procurar os filmes?

Shaka: Claro Mu...

Aioros: Afrodite larga o meu braço.

_Afrodite: 'Moreno vem do meu lado _

_Ninguém vai ficar parado _

_Oooo,oi oi oi, o oi oi oi_

_É para quebrar kuduro_

_Vamos dançar kuduro_

_Oooo, oi oi oi, o oi oi oi_

_Seja moreno ou loiro vem balançar kuduro'_

Shaka: Afrodite para com isso.

_Afrodite: 'A mão para cima, cintura solta _

_Da meia volta e_

_Dança kuduro._

_Não se cansa agora'_

Mu: Saga distrai a Atendente enquanto eu fasso o Afrodite para com essa maluquice.

Saga: Com muito prazer...

_Afrodite: 'Começou a festa_

_Mexe a cabeça_

_Dança kuduro._

_As mãos para cima, cintura solta _

_Da meia volta _

_Dança kuduro. '_

MDM: Sai pra lá frescura...

_Afrodite: 'Não se cansa agora _

_Começou a festa_

_Mexe a cabeça e_

_Dança kuduro._

_A mãos para cima, cintura solta _

_Da meia volta e_

_Dança kuduro. '_

Saga: Com licença senhorita, poderia reservar esses filmes para mim.

Atendente: Claro senhor

Saga: Me chame de Saga – diz com um sorriso matador

Atendente: Saga é um nome bonito.

Saga: Obrigado, e o seu?

Atendente: Julia.

Saga: O seu também é muito bonito...

_Afrodite: 'Não se cansa agora _

_Começou a festa_

_Mexe a cabeça_

_Dança kuduro._

Milo: AGULHA ESCARLATE.

Aioria: RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA.

O Afrodite estava entre os dois e se esquiva com alguns saltinhos de gazela, o Aioria leva uma agulhada no ombro e Milo um Shok nos países baixos...

Aioria: Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... ...

Milo: ... – rolando no chão de dor com as mãos nos ovos fritos (o ataque não foi muito forte, mais foi eletrizante).

_A mãos para cima, cintura solta _

_Da meia volta _

_Dança kuduro._

Kanon: EXPLOSÃO GALATICA

Shaka que alguns minutos atrás estava meditando, agora está vendo as estrelas explodindo.

_Não se canssa agora _

_Começou a festa_

_Dança kuduro. ' _

Mu: PAREDE DE CRISTAL.

O Afrodite estava fazendo alguns passos do moonwallker e conseguiu escapar da parede de cristal do mu, mas o Kanon não teve a mesma sorte...

Kanon: VOCÊ ME PAGA MU DE ÁRIES

Mu: mas a culpa foi do Afrodite

_Afrodite: 'Balança que é uma loucura_

_Moreno vem do meu lado _

_Ninguém vai ficar parado_

Aldebaran: GRANDE CHIFRE

Kamus corre do Afrodite na direção do taurino e o resultado é... Panquekamus de aquário.

_Quero ver mexer kuduro_

_Moreno vem do meu lado _

_Ninguém vai ficar parado _

_Oooo, oi oi oi, o oi oi oi_

Shura: EXCALIBUR...

Mu: Afrodite larga o meu braço... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...

O ariano esquiva do golpe, mas algumas mexas de seu cabelo não...

Mu: meu cabelo...

_É para quebrar kuduro vamos dançar kuduro_

_Oooo, oi oi oi, o oi oi oi_

_Moreno vem do meu lado' _

Kamus: Pó de diamante

O Kamus erra o golpe e acerta o chão congelando ele...

Kamus: Aioros cuidado o chão tá...

Aioros: o que?

O Aioros se vira bruscamente e escorrega caindo de bunda no chão

Aioros: Ahhhhhhhhhhh...

Kamus: ... Congelado – disse com uma gota na cabeça.

_Afrodite: 'Ninguém vai ficar parado _

_Oooo, oi oi oi, o oi oi oi_

_As mãos para cima, cintura solta _

_Da meia volta _

_Dança kuduro._

Aioros: relâmpago atômico

Shura entra na frente do aioros, já sabem o que aconteceu "bode frito".

Afrodite:

_Não se canssa agora _

_Começou a festa_

_Mexe a cabeça_

_Dança kuduro._

_As mãos para cima, cintura solta '_

MDM: ondas do inferno

Mais uma vez o Afrodite escapa e o ataque o MDM acerta o Aldebaran

**No inferno:**

Aldebaran: onde eu estou?

Hades: na gildeca, por quê?

Aldebaran: aquele filho da p*** do Mascara da Morte, eu vou fazer picadinho daquele siri...

Hades com uma enorme gota na cabeça: Atáaaaaa...

**Na locadora:**

MDM: cadê o Deba?

Shura: Não sei...

_Afrodite: 'Da meia volta _

_Dança kuduro._

_Não se cansa agora _

_Começou a festa_

_Mexe a cabeça_

_Dança kuduro. '_

Shaka: Já chega TEEENBUUUU HÖÖÖÖÖUUUUUURIIIIIIIIN...

Enquanto alguns estavam procurando os filmes, enquanto pensavam em um buraco para se esconder, milagrosamente o Afrodite parou de cantar.

Saga: sábado as 21:30.

Julia: Claro, aqui está o numero do meu celular.

Saga: Até, mas...

Shura: Vamos Saga.

Saga: ha, claro.

Julia: tchau saga.

Saga: tchau – deu um selinho de despedida.

**_No santuário:_**

Milo: nós já trazemos os filmes Shion.

Shion: bom está tudo pronto.

Dohko: Aqui está a pipoca.

Shion: eu busco o refrigerante.

Os primeiros dois filmes foram normais, mas vendo o ultimo filme sobrenatural, chega a uma parte de suspense, todos estão sem piscar nenhum segundo sequer, até que a porta da sala vai abrindo lentamente e rangendo muito, todos com uma cara de medo olhando para o filme até que o demônio do filme aprece e a porta se abre por completa e uma criatura horrenda aparece... (imaginem que é...)

Todos: ...

**_No Submundo:_**

Exatamente no quarto de Hades, que estava com um pijaminha faishon verde e com estampa de ursinho (o Shun fez mal a ele):

Hades: P**** será que estão fazendo concurso de grito...

Pandora: Senhor Hades, você está bem?

Hades: bem mal, só se for, não estou conseguindo mais dormir.

Pandora: de onde estão vindo estes gritos?

Hades: e de onde mais estaria vindo, o sem cérebro.

Pandora: não sei, deve ser do...

Radamantys: Minos me devolva agora.

Minos: nunca, Aiacos pega.

Aiacos: Rada, eu nunca esperaria isso ser seu.

Radamantys: o que é que tem agora me devolva.

Pandora: espectros parem com isso agora.

Hades: PQP, só tem louco aqui, já que não me deixam escolha...

Pandora, Rada, Minos e Aiacos: ...

**_Neste momento santuário de Atena:_**

Um segurando a mão do outro, com a maior cara de espanto.

Todos: ...

Saori: o que foi gente?

Todos com cara de ódio: 

Saori: hehehe... Tchau gente

Shion: Peguem aquele bolo de noiva mal acabado...

Todos: Sim grande mestre.

A Saori saiu o mais rápido que pode do santuário, enquanto o Hades chega...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cap. 4: Grandes descobertas_**

**_Sub Mundo:_**

Pandora: Cof... Cof... Cadê o senhor Hades? Cof...

Minos: Cof… Não sei cof…

Aiacos: gente o Radamanthys, torrou.

Minos: Acho que prefiro mal passado...

Aiacos: Minos, esse comentário ficou estranho...

Radamanthys torrado: Cof... Cof... O que você disse Minos - disse com raiva no olhar.

Pandora: todos vocês, vão procurar o senhor Hades, A-G-O-R-A.

Todos os espectros estavam procurando o Hades, com exceção de 103, ou digamos que os 5 paus mandados e a pandora.

Radamanthys: mas não é mais fácil se fôssemos em trio?

Pandora: então dividam – se e procurem.

Todos os cinco: sim senhora.

Depois de algum tempo procurando...

Equipe RALUVAL:

Radamanthys: P... (censurado pela autora, hehehe)... U, por que só nos cinco e a Pandora estamos procurando o senhor Hades?

Lune: só sei de uma coisa, que os outros são um bando de preguiçosos, e eu não quero sofrer umas das ameaças da senhorita pandora discordando.

Valentine: concordo com o lune, ela é medonha.

(Cinco minutos depois...)

Lune: Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark – ouvindo musica e cantando.

Radamanthys: Val você lembra-se daqueles três cavaleiros de Atena que...

Valentine: os que derrotamos no castelo?

Radamanthys: sim

Valentine: por quê?

Lune: Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Radamanthys: é que o de cabelo roxo é muito parecido com o lune...

Valentine: Verdade…, se não o conhecesse o Lune, acharia que aquele seria o irmão gêmeo dele.

Lune: Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Valentine: Lune vamos voltar… Lune… LUUUUUUNEEEEEEEE…

LuneWake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Radamanthys: O que foi Val?

Valentine: Aconteceu algo com o Lune...

Lune tirando o fone de ouvido: Disse algo Valentine?

Valentine: Ficou surdo agora?

Lune: Claro que não, só estava ouvindo musica – disse mostrando o mp4.

Radamanthys: Aonde você arranjou isso?

Lune ficando meio corado: Er... Eu ganhei...

Valentine: De quem?

Lune: Do... Não te devo satisfações.

Radamanthys: Hummmmm... Seeeeeiiiii.

Lune: você está pençando o que?

Radamanthys: naaaadaaaaaa.

Valentine: realmente eu pencei que você fosse...

Lune: Tá, eu vou falar... eu ganhei do meu irmão.

Radamanthys e Valentine: você tem irmão?

Lune: claro, é o...

Continua...

Paste your document here...


End file.
